


Gamzee's 12th Perigee's Eve

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 12th Perigee's, Gen, Lusus/Troll Relationship, Pesterlog, Sadstuck, Trollchum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee really wants Seagoat Dad to come home for 12th Perigee's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee's 12th Perigee's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for the sadness. This is my headcanon Seagoat Dad, and sadstuck is good 'Stuck.

terminallyCapricious [tC] began trolling seagoatDad [sD].

tC:==> HeY dAd!  
tc:==> I kNoW tHaT yOu’Re AlL uP aNd BuSy Or WhAtNoT...  
tC:==> BuT i WaS wOnDeRiNg...  
tC:==> ArE yOu CoMiNg HoMe FoR tWeLfTh PeRiGeEs EvE mAyBe?  
tC:==> KaRkAt SaYs HiS dAd AlWaYs DoEs...  
sD:==> WhO iS tHiS?  
tC:==> ...  
tC:==> ThIs Is GaMzEe!  
sD:==> GaMzEe?  
tC:==> I’m YoUr SoN...  
tC:==> YoU’rE mY lUsUs...  
tC:==> DaD?  
tC:==> ArE yOu ThErE?  
sD:==> PlEaSe DoN’t BoThEr Me WiTh SuCh NoNsEnSe In ThE fUtUrE, gAmZeE.   
sD:==> I aM vErY bUsY, aNd I dOn’T hAvE tImE fOr SuCh WoRtHlEsS aCtIvItIeS.  
sD:==> Do YoU uNdErStAnD?  
tC:==> YeS sIr.  
sD:==> GoOd TrOlL. 

seagoatDad [sG] has logged off of troll-chum.

tC:==> DaD...  
tC:==> I mIsS yOu...  
tC:==> PlEaSe DoN’t FoRgEt AbOuT mE...

terminallyCapricious has ceased trolling seagoatDad [sG].


End file.
